


MCYT as characters from TUA

by a_very_smol_bean



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Other, Story Prompts, character tags on ao3 are so weird, i was bored, it's nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_bean/pseuds/a_very_smol_bean
Summary: I was bored and had just finished Umbrella Academy so I made personas for every character :>
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	MCYT as characters from TUA

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to think of this, it was 3 AM ok

**!These personas are free to use in animations/stories/the like, credit is not required but greatly appreciated since I don’t plan on writing a story with these. Feel free to make changes to their powers/personalities if you use them. I will answer any questions (that i actually can answer)!**

This is an AU where, instead of 7 infants, Reginald Hargreeves (in this AU, StressMonster101) found 15. All members are equally powerful, but they each have their own strengths. One member can be skilled in battle while another could excel at strategic analysis. The extent of their power depends on mental strength, so the larger the action the more strain it puts on their physical and mental states. If one of them were to push their limits too far, they could lapse into a coma or even die. They function best as a team, though they do disagree often. Their social relationships are the same as they are in MCYT (dt being best buddies, tommy annoying wilbur, etc.) I’ve included songs I think match them for fun. The numbers/ability names have been translated into Standard Galactic Alphabet, or enchanting table speak. There are also some story starters at the bottom.

𝙹リᒷ

“Dream”

  * Power
    * ᒲ╎リ↸ ᓵ𝙹リℸ ̣ ∷𝙹ꖎ
    * Looking into his eyes is extremely dangerous because he will make you hallucinate and effectively trap you in a trance
    * He cannot control this, so he wears a mask to protect his friends
    * However, he CAN control what he makes you see. You know how you can hack into security cameras and erase footage? That’s one option. If you look into his eyes he will gain control over your memories from the past 24 or so hours. The longer the memory, the harder it is to completely wipe. The most he’s done is make someone forget a two minute long conversation. He has to know what he’s looking for, though. He can only erase the memory if he knows exactly what it is. It’s like google searching for something, but if you don’t type in the exact URL you come up empty-handed. 
    * Another option is to put the subject of his sight under a type of mind control. Like Star Wars’ Force persuasion (“these are not the droids you’re looking for”). He can control what you do by suggesting things to you, for example “Open that door for me, please.” Social rules still apply, so if he were to be rude to you your subconscious would resist and you wouldn’t comply. It depends mostly on your personality, so if you were intimidated easily and he shouted at you then you’d do the task, but if you could stand up for yourself and he shouted then you wouldn’t. All these factors make it very complicated to perform, so he reserves it for emergencies. It also takes an intense amount of effort, with the most he can do without passing out is ask for someone to bring him something from a few yards away. 
    * The default for him is making you see unimaginable horrors/your worst fears. If you know the game Fran Bow, it’s like taking a red pill. This is what you’ll see if you accidentally look into his eyes when he has his mask off and his guard down. It will most likely make you curl up into a ball and cry for the next ten minutes. 
    * He almost never uses his abilities on his friends, even as a joke. He sees it as invasive and a cruel thing to do to people he loves. 
  * Physical appearance
    * Glowing white eyes, glow is absorbed by his white, round mask 
    * The mask has a smiley face drawn on it in black marker because he thought a blank mask was too plain 
    * Dirty blonde hair, bordering on brown more than blonde
    * When not wearing the UA uniform, he puts on hoodies and sweatpants. There’s a particular pale green hoodie given to him as a gift that he especially likes. 
  * Theme song: The Return by Niviro 



ℸ ̣ ∴𝙹

“TechnoBlade”

  * Power
    * ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ ᒲᔑリ╎!¡⚍ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ
    * He can predict your actions a few seconds before you do them
    * This does not mean he can read your mind, he just knows what you’ll do
    * He needs to concentrate to do this, it’s not involuntary
    * The farthest back he’s predicted is ~5 seconds 
    * The longest he’s predicted actions for was one second ahead for 20 consecutive minutes, after which he fell unconscious. He got up a day later and insisted he felt fine but showed symptoms of a bad headache for the next few hours. 
    * He has, on several occasions, slowed down time. This makes him appear to move faster than a normal human being, when for him his surroundings move slower. Some days this ability comes as natural to him as breathing, yet more often than not he won’t be able to do it on command.
    * In his free time, he taught himself behavioral analysis. If you’re curious to know more about what that is, watch criminal minds. It’s a great show :)
    * Because of what he can do, he is almost always bored. He likes reading and doing math, however memorizing 24085 digits of pi does get boring too. He showed an interest in AI at a young age, letting the others nickname him “Techno”.
    * He enjoys using his power to mess up pranks the others play on him, like grabbing an object that was thrown at him behind his back while continuing his conversation. He earned the second part of his nickname after catching an open switchblade and peeling an apple with it without batting an eye. Despite his seemingly indifferent demeanor, he appreciates the other members and would protect them to his dying breath. 
  * Physical appearance
    * Bright pink hair
    * Cosplays in a king’s costume with a red fur coat when he can (this was because someone dared him to wear it for a day claiming it would be harder to predict actions with that massive coat on and his pride overtook him so now he wears it constantly instead of casual clothes just to prove them wrong)
    * Keeps a knife in his left boot just in case 
  * Theme song: you should see me in a crown by billie eilish



ℸ ̣ ⍑∷ᒷᒷ

“Wilbur Soot” 

  * Power
    * ⎓╎∷ᒷ
    * He is able to create a spark by snapping his fingers, lighting the oxygen near the spark and producing a flame 
    * His hands produce an extra amount of oil that is used as fuel for the fire if no other fuel is provided
    * The size of the fire corresponds to his emotions. He’s a calm person, so all his flames are relatively small. If he were to get angry, he could potentially start another Chicago Fire type scenario, so he keeps his cool. 
    * He was nicknamed “Soot” because of his tendency to accidentally set things on fire then leave ashes around the house
    * He is also heat resistant-- high temperatures don’t affect him and he doesn’t burn
    * Cold temperatures (below freezing) make him noticeably weaker
    * He can’t produce a flame if his hands are wet unless he’s angry enough, which never happens
    * All that said, he loves to swim
  * Physical appearance
    * Curly dark brown hair
    * Fire-resistant gray beanie
  * Theme song: Cradles by Sub Urban



⎓𝙹⚍∷

“GeorgeNotFound”

  * Power
    * ᓭ⚍!¡ᒷ∷ᓭᒷリᓭ𝙹∷|| ᒲᔑリ╎!¡⚍ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ
    * All of his senses are heightened, so much so that he needs to wear goggles/sunglasses if he were to go outside 
    * He can “zoom in” with his eyes to see things. He’s read the dictionary from a football field away, though it did make him a bit cross-eyed. 
    * His hearing is incredibly sharp, enabling him to hear a whisper from across the mansion. Because of this and also his sense of space, he’s mastered echolocation.
    * He can taste the difference between two grapes that came off the same bunch
    * His nose is like a dog’s-- he can track scents to an extent
    * He’s extremely balanced. Yes, balance is a sense. 
    * If you ask him what the time is, he’ll be able to tell you the second without looking at any clock. That’s because we as humans also have the sense of time, so I thought it weird not to include it.
    * These abilities do have drawbacks, though. What he gained in vision he sacrificed in colour, this meaning he’s colourblind. He’s also highly sensitive to touch, making hugs legitimately painful and clothes never comfortable. He can get overwhelmed by things such as a traffic jam in the center of a big city, but he’s mostly got used to the pain.
    * You won’t find him if he doesn’t want to be noticed because he’s so good at covering his tracks, hence the nickname “not found”. 
  * Physical appearance
    * White-rimmed goggles to help him in the daylight
    * Chocolatey-brown hair
    * He made himself a blue shirt that doesn’t irritate him at all and wears it almost all the time.
  * Theme song: Natural by Imagine Dragons



⎓╎⍊ᒷ

“Sapnap”

  * Power
    * ᒷᔑ∷ℸ ̣ ⍑
    * Has control over Earth’s tectonic plates (surface rock)
    * Capable of events such as earthquakes, gas main explosions and landslides, but downgraded versions
    * To create the disasters, he shifts some rock around until he gets the desired reaction. It’s similar to earth bending from Avatar.
    * Has not discovered his limits because he hasn’t tried to push them, but he’s done some pretty scary eruptions already
    * Cannot control plant organisms
    * lowkey chaotic, do not mess with his friends
    * Name is “Pandas” backwards with a “p”. He liked it and kept it, again i would not recommend question it
    * He’s very nice but ngl everyone is scared of angering him since he could easily end all their careers
  * Physical appearance
    * Wears a white headband - white means balance and purity in western culture but death in chinese culture so you could interpret it either way
  * Theme song: Fire Drill by Melanie Martinez



ᓭ╎ ̇/

“BadBoyHalo”

  * Power
    * ∴𝙹𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᔑ∷ꖌ, ʖᒷ ᓭᓵᔑ∷ᒷ↸ ||𝙹⚍ ᒲ⚍⎓⎓╎リᓭ
    * Basically disappearing 
    * His material body transforms into a shadow at will
    * It can’t be a specific body part, it’s either all or nothing
    * It’s partially instinctive, he might accidentally dissipate if he’s yelled at
    * Any clothes and/or things he has touching his flesh also turn into shadow, so he has to wear gloves and such to keep from destroying the house
    * He loves to play pranks with it, but never goes too far. He’s never snooped, despite what the others accuse him of. The pranks don’t normally extend beyond tapping someone on the shoulder and hiding or stealing something, but he’s been peer pressured into some worse ones. 
    * Very protective, might not necessarily stand up for himself but will definitely defend the other members
  * Physical appearance
    * Gray gloves
    * Smol glasses
    * Brown floof hair
    * He’s scary i swear
  * Theme song: So Am I by Ava Max



ᓭᒷ⍊ᒷリ

“a6d”

  * Power
    * ʖ╎𝙹リ╎ᓵ ʖ𝙹↸||
    * He’s a robot
    * He has a functioning human brain inside his skull, real lungs and an actual human heart, but the rest of his body was built by Stress
    * The reason he’s this way is that he was born and suffered an immediate stroke, landing him in a coma. After letting his organs grow for 14 years, Stress found a way to salvage some and implant it into a bionic body. The organs still grow and mature, and the body is built to grow along with them. They never did find out what his ability was going to be. 
    * (spoiler warning: the ability was granting wishes, but it was too strong and he tried to use it too soon) 
    * He often gets jealous of his human friends because he wants to be like them, so he wears a bandanna around his eyes so he isn’t reminded of what he doesn’t have. It’s a strange philosophy, but it seems to work for him. His robot body will tell him if he’s going to walk into something, anyways, so he doesn’t really need his eyes. At least, that’s what he tells himself. He only takes it off once every year or so.
    * With every robot there are going to be cool futuristic weapons, so here we go: strength, almost infinite stamina (he has a battery), laser-shooting eyes (though of course he never uses that), laser-shooting hands, rocket boosters in his feet (iron man style) (they don’t get him very far though, he can only really hover)
    * He’s not bulletproof. Yeah, he can turn off the registry to pain, but his metal “skin” can still be damaged enough to destroy the organs underneath. Stress offered to try and fix it, but he said no because it made him feel that much more human
    * He can eat and drink, disintegrating the food once it gets to his makeshift stomach and converting it into energy somehow. Don’t ask me how it works, ask reginald!stress. That’s how he charges his battery. Also sleeping. That works. No, no solar panels. That would be too much.
    * His name is the prototype body number. A for series a, 6 for the 6th attempt, d for the weapon versions
  * Physical appearance
    * Black bandanna, metal plate in the center (personalization) 
    * Black “hair” (nanofiber plastic, like barbie dolls but more expensive and way more realistic) (i invented that name please don’t google it thinking you’ll get a definition)
    * Gray metal skin
    * If you’ve seen his eyes, you’d know that he has stunning red irises
  * Theme song: Rise by Katy Perry



ᒷ╎⊣⍑ℸ ̣ 

“Skeppy”

  * Power
    * ╎リ⍊⚍ꖎリᒷ∷ᔑʖ╎ꖎ╎ℸ ̣ ||
    * His skin has the hardness of diamond
    * That’s basically it. He’s bulletproof and shatterproof i guess
    * This is probably the simplest power but it’s pretty op
    * He can turn it on and off, but the default is on. 
    * “Skeppy” legit means diamonds
  * Physical appearance
    * Instead of hair he has diamond crystals. There was some fanart I saw on pinterest that explains it better
    * At first glance his skin looks normal, but if you look closer you’ll see it has an unnatural shine
  * Theme song: The Greatest by Sia



リ╎リᒷ

“TommyInnit”

  * Power
    * ᔑリℸ ̣ ╎⊣∷ᔑ⍊╎ℸ ̣ ||
    * He isn’t affected by the Earth’s gravity as much, it’s like being on the moon for him
    * This enables him to float
    * He needs heavy shoes to keep him from flying off into oblivion
    * He’s also able to create portals. Think Portal style. He needs to be able to see where he wants to put the portal to “place” it. He also needs to have his hands free because they take two hands to create. He can’t have gloves on while he does that. 
    * The second part of his nickname is because he almost always ends his sentences in “innit” and it’s usually when he’s shouting, which is all the time. The others like to make fun of him for this, so they added “innit” to his name.
    * He hangs out on the ceiling a lot of the time
  * Physical appearance
    * Messy blonde hair
    * Weighted sneakers
  * Theme song: WTF by HUGEL



ℸ ̣ ᒷリ

“Tubbo”

  * Power
    * ⎓𝙹∷ᓵᒷ ⎓╎ᒷꖎ↸
    * He can create semi-transparent shields
    * Basically Violet from Incredibles
    * The shields will block any matter from passing through them
    * He can actually use this power as a blade, but he never has. Like I said before, these abilities depend on the user’s strength of mind, and he can’t bring himself to cut someone in half. He mostly uses it to grab things from far away and block objects that are thrown at him
    * The size and duration of the shields vary. The area they encompass weighs in more than the perimeter of the shield. The most Tubbo’s done is a half-shield barricade around all the members to protect them from an explosion. 
    * If he’s too nervous or anxious, he won’t be able to create them. He makes the best ones when he’s determined or happy.
    * No one’s ever done it, but theoretically if you were to crack a shield it would physically hurt him (UnOrdinary type scenario). Usually he just runs out of strength and it flickers out of existence.
  * Physical appearance
    * Blondish brown hair, leaning more towards blonde
    * Big blue eyes
  * Theme song: Hug All Ur Friends by Cavetown



ᒷꖎᒷ⍊ᒷリ

“MumboJumbo”

  * Power
    * ᒷꖎᒷᓵℸ ̣ ∷╎ᓵ╎ℸ ̣ ||
    * He manipulates electrical currents to short out lightbulbs, disable electronics, etc.
    * In addition, he can see a small percentage of infrared light and feel sound waves if they’re loud enough
    * He’s summoned lightning before, but it made him really tired. He did it during a thunderstorm, too, so he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to do it on a clear day.
    * He also was interested in programming and pursued it for a while, building robots that do his chores for him. That’s how he got nicknamed; apparently explaining binary code is a whole load of mumbo jumbo. 
  * Physical appearance
    * Black hair 
    * Doesn’t actually have a moustache but likes to pretend he does. Marker is a good substitute. 
    * Prefers formal clothes over casual ones.
  * Theme song: 100 Bad Days by AJR



ℸ ̣ ∴ᒷꖎ⍊ᒷ

“Grian”

  * Power
    * ᔑ⍊╎ᔑリ ᒷ ̇/ℸ ̣ ∷ᒷᒲ╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᒷᓭ
    * He has a large pair of wings on his back
    * His bones are lighter for him to be able to fly with them property. On top of that, he’s smaller than everyone else and needs a lot more food to sustain him.
    * His wings are pretty heavy, being ¼ of his entire body weight, so holding them up tires him out. Imagine holding your arms up in a T-pose for an entire day. Tiring, right? Flying also makes him tired, and he doesn’t do it often because he’s stuck in the mansion most of the time. This obviously makes him a bit claustrophobic, so his energy goes down if he doesn’t get fresh air. 
    * He can make bird calls with his vocal chords and actually understands the vocal cues from birds in the area where he lives. It’s not so much a language as it is warnings and observations, for example “danger, large dog” or “bread crumbs here” as singular “words”
    * “Ghrian” means Sun in Irish. He chose this name for himself because he felt it embodies his spirit and personality.
  * Physical appearance
    * Curly blonde
    * small
    * His uniform has wing holes, but the rest of his clothes don’t (you can’t really buy clothes for winged folk at your local old navy’s). One day he really needed to stretch and tore some holes into the back of a red jumper. That’s his go to clothing choice now, and he’s since learned to sew holes into his outfits.
  * Theme song: Boss B*tch by Doja Cat or Dynamite by BTS



ℸ ̣ ⍑╎∷ℸ ̣ ᒷᒷリ

“Iskall85”

  * Power
    * ╎ᓵᒷ
    * He controls water temperature (it sounds boring but trust me)
    * This gives him two options. Heating up water to a boiling point can burn an enemy, while freezing a lake gives him a quick escape path. He can stop a wave from hitting him and heat up his tea when it gets cold. 
    * Hot water is harder to cool than cold water is to heat. It takes him ~10 seconds to heat a frozen cup of water to 100 degrees celsius, but takes him 2 minutes to freeze a boiling cup of water. 
    * He can also move water around with his mind, but it must be colder than 60 degrees or the particle movement in it becomes too much. Budget waterbending. 
    * He can hold his breath underwater longer than a normal human, his body utilizing the oxygen in the water to keep him sustained. He also has better water vision, the water doesn’t sting his eye. 
    * “Eye” is singular because his left one is bionic. He lost it after shooting a bolt of ice into it. Now it not only is mechanical but also attracts moisture towards him to help with his powers.
    * Iskall in swedish means “ice cold” because he performs best in cold weather
    * The 85 is there to remind him of the highest temp he has ever moved. He slid it across the floor about an inch then got really dizzy trying to track the particles. After sitting down he realized that he was bleeding from his ears. It was nothing too bad, but he reminds himself never to show off like that again. 
  * Physical appearance
    * Brown spiky hair
    * Blue mechanical eye
  * Theme song: I really want to put let it go or into the unknown here



⎓𝙹⚍∷ℸ ̣ ᒷᒷリ

“GoodTimeWithScar”

  * Power
    * ꖎ╎⎓ᒷ
    * Healing people
    * If somebody is hurt, he can heal them.
    * His power lets him accelerate the healing process of any wound on another person’s body. He cannot heal himself, though.
    * He’s established an empathetic connection with the other members, meaning he knows when they’re hurt. It’s like the connection twins supposedly have. 
    * He can also sense when a plant or animal is injured past the point of healing and will die no matter what. This makes him really good with pets and gardening.
    * There’s a catch. Any injury he heals leaves a mark on his own body. If he heals a bruise, he’ll have a sore spot for a few days. If he heals a cut, it’ll scar him. The members have dubbed him “Scar” because of three diagonal scars across his face. His cat, Jellie (whom he found in an alleyway), had scratched up a member’s face pretty bad, and he healed them as an apology. The first part comes from an inside joke that doesn’t bear repeating but was insanely funny at the time. It has since been dubbed the “good time” incident.
  * Physical appearance
    * Neat brown hair
    * Three diagonal scars
    * Sometimes wears a wide-brimmed hat out in public so he doesn’t draw attention to his scars
  * Theme song: I couldn’t think of a song for him (i thought maybe freaks by jordan clarke? Idk lol)



⎓╎⎓ℸ ̣ ᒷᒷリ

“Xisumavoid”

  * Power
    * ↸╎ᒲᒷリᓭ╎𝙹リᔑꖎ ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑ⍊ᒷꖎ
    * So I may be obsessed with the mirror dimension from Dr. Strange and I thought of this
    * He can travel through different dimensions. It’s kind of confusing, so bear with me.
    * One thing he can do is predict the future. He gets visions, like daydreams, and has to write or draw them to remember them. They’re very vague, so they may not necessarily mean what you interpret them as. It’s a side effect of his ability. 
    * He can also open a dimension that he calls the “mirror palace” which is basically a mirrored version of the real world, but what he does in there has no effect on the real world. He can stay in there as long as he wants and no time will pass outside of it, plus he nor anyone else in there will not age. 
    * As soon as he enters the mirror dimension, he becomes something of a god. He can levitate and revoke the supernatural powers of anybody who is in there with him. He can also generate objects like a cup of coffee out of thin air. It’s really useful while fighting, but takes a lot of time to perfect. He’s really good at it, but I’ll get to how later. The only drawback is, any other being in the mirror palace has the ability to return to the normal world whenever they want, taking him with them. It takes some concentration, but once you know how to do it you can leave whenever. The mirror palace abides by his law, though, so if you aren’t trying hard enough he’ll block you from exiting. 
    * Because he only has fighting powers in the mirror dimension, he learned hand to hand combat and lifts weights as a hobby. 
    * A lot about his past is unknown, which brings me to the third variation of his ability. Before coming into this dimension, he’s been in four others. In each of the other ones, he’s interdimensionally travelled moments before he’s about to die. He stumbled out of a portal to this world on the others’ 14th birthday, disoriented and with no clue where he was. Whenever he travels this way, he always arrives looking the same age as everyone else, but in reality he’s much older. His mind is affected by his travels, though. If he comes through the portal at age 14, his brain will revert to that of a 14 year old. He’s never been able to do this travel on command. 
    * He’s super paranoid about the general public knowing his face, so he wears a helmet he brought with him from the previous dimension while fighting. He’s also seen the other members die at least once, so he’s a bit reclusive, but he still makes an effort to be there for the others. 
    * He’s fluent in enchanting table, greek and ancient egyptian.
    * Xisuma was his first name from the first dimension. Apparently it was a pretty common name there. Void comes from his ability. 
    * He can see more colours than the average human. He also needs a little help breathing, something we would call asthma but is really caused by the dimensions before him having thinner air. There’s a lot more different about him but he’s reluctant to talk about it. 
  * Physical appearance
    * Dark gray helmet with a purple visor (is that what the seeing hole thingy is called?)
    * Bright blue eyes
    * Hair is actually a colour only he can see, but it appears to everyone else as brown. 
  * Theme song: Twisted by MISSIO



  
  
  


**Story Prompts:**

  * Walking in on Dream without his mask 
  * Sparring with Techno
  * Wilbur gets upset and starts a fire by accident
  * George needs a hug but can’t have one 
  * Sapnap hunts down someone for revenge
  * BBH gets yelled at and runs away
  * a6d’s ability returns enough for him to grant his number one wish-- being human 
  * Skeppy gets into a fight with some kid and decks him
  * Tommy stealing cookies at 1 AM
  * Someone cracks Tubbo’s shield.
  * Mumbo builds an AI robot named Grumbot
  * Grian contemplates the meaning of life with a parrot
  * Iskall parts an entire lake to save a person
  * Scar exchanges his life for someone else
  * Xisuma vents about his past



**Author's Note:**

> The words "ability" and "can" were used so much T.T I hope I haven't missed anything


End file.
